Chrono's Dilemma
by AnnaJlow
Summary: Chrono and Rosette are having some... errrmm.. Problems? Read and Review.


Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Crusade

Chrno had never been so nervous in his life as he was sitting outside the bathroom in Rosette's dorm at the Order. He could hear her vomiting through the door, and he wanted to be with her to help, but she had locked the door and insisted she didn't want him to see her like this, for fear that his opinion of her might change. He felt a little guilt when she had spoken her fears aloud. Hadn't he proven to her that his feelings were stronger than any normal mortal couple's boundaries? If anything, it was his strong love for her that was making him slowly lose to the fight he was having with his better instincts, because what he really wanted to do was break the door down and rush to her side. But he knew that it would only bring Sister Kate in on them, and not only would she be angry about the door, but the fact that he was in Rosette's quarters and would arouse her suspicion that might lead her into finding out that he had actually been sleeping in Rosette's quarters for more than a few months. Not to mention, she might be suspicious about what he and Rosette were hoping wasn't the reason for Rosette's illness. Chrno thought back to how all of this began, and what brought them to this possibly terrifying predicament they were facing.

_Chrno sat on Rosettes bed as he watched her stare out her window up at the moonlight. He watched her laying there, with a smile on her face talking to him about what it would be like to live outside the Order and have a family._

"_I never really pictured myself as a motherly type," she confided "but nowadays I find myself thinking about the more important experiences in life. I think having a child and being with someone you love would be the best thing anyone could hope for. What do you think Chrno? Do demons have spousal or parental relationships like us mortals?"_

_ He had only been listening to her for the first half of the conversation, having thoughts of his own. He had been thinking about her, and how much she had matured, and how he had grown to love her, although he would never tell her that. He had a feeling it would only end up coming between them. He stared at her in her nightdress. She had really bloomed since the day they had first met. He noticed she still wore the same thin and worn-out nightdress she had received upon arriving at the Order with him. But unlike Chrno in his child-like form, she had almost completely outgrown it. Instead of falling at her calves like before, it now rested above her knees, and the tie that held it together at the neck now was spread open, revealing the beginning of her newly obtained cleavage. 'Not that it matters,' he thought 'the nightdress itself has become so thin you can see right through it and make out her nipples on an especially chilly night.. Like tonight.' She had become every man's dream, except during the day, she wore those homely nun's uniforms and no man would ever notice her that way. 'Not that I would give them the chance.'Chrno stopped his train of thought. 'What am I saying? Rosette will find a man for her eventually, and as her best friend I should wish for her happiness instead of jealously preventing it. It's not like I can give her all the happiness she deserves, I'm a devil. I would only give her pain and make her alienated from the world. Especially from the convent, and these people are like family to her.' Chrno was awakened from his thoughts by a gentle hand on his shoulder._

_ "Chrno? Did you hear what I said?" he looked at her, her smile brilliant in the moonlight, and every feature about her frame shadowed in the darkened room except the ones that Chrno admired the most. Her eyes, face, and unfortunately for him, her breasts. He blinked at the quizzical look on her face. "Uh.. yeah. I don't think of you as the 'motherly' type either." And he grinned. She made an angry face and swatted him on the shoulder. Then she smiled. "No stupid, I meant the questioned I asked you. Do demons have spousal or parental relationships?"_

_ Chrno frowned. "Unfortunately, no. Almost all demon babies are born to a father who will never see them, and to a mother who will leave them at birth. Demons mate strictly out of need. Occasionally demon males have a strong urge to mate with a female, and females the same. They just find a male or female with a scent they like, they mate and they leave. If the females get pregnant they have the baby and leave it wherever they had it. Demon babies are born with the natural senses and means to hunt for food, and never have to receive parental attention. Which is probably why so many demons are bad news. They just needed a hug." Chrno laughed at his own joke, and stopped when he saw the horrified look on Rosette's face. "S-s-so," she stuttered, choking on her words. "You don't know who your mother and father are?" Chrno started to speak and paused. "You know, it never really occurred to me that I didn't." He saw her sad expression and hurried to improve the situation. "But that's okay Rosette, because I have you now. You're all the affection I'll ever need." He beamed at her and she looked at him, surprised, her face stained pink. Then she looked down and her bangs fell over her eyes. "Chrno." He ducked his head and tried to see her expression. "Yeah?" Her hands were ringing in her lap nervously as her voice barely made a sound. "I haven't been doing a good job all these years at giving you the affection you deserve. Have I?" 'Oh no.' Chrno thought. He didn't want to put her through any more sadness then she had already had to bare in her short lifetime. "What are you talking about Rosette? You've been the best friend any guy could have." He put a comforting arm around her. She wiped away a tear that threatened to fall, and Chrno felt his heart breaking. 'I didn't really just make her cry did I?' Then Rosette threw herself into Chrno's lap and began sobbing. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist so he couldn't have escaped if he had wanted to. He sat there kind of shocked at first, then he tried his best to comfort her. "Rosette.." he sighed. "It's okay, really. You've been a wonderful friend to me. You have. I don't think I would've made it without you." She stopped sobbing for a second and only sniffled. He took that as a good sign and continued. "You're the best friend I've ever had." She sat up and looked into his eyes. But what he had expected to be a teary-eyed smile, was a frustrated frown. She wiped her eyes with the insides of her wrists. (something that Chrno found most adorable) and sniffled again. "Chrno, you idiot." she stood up, and the moonlight illuminated almost her entire body, give an inch or so around her feet and left side. She put a hand on her hip and continued to frown at him. "Has it ever crossed your mind that I wanted to be more than friends with you? I mean COME ON!" she raised her voice in frustration. (but not loud enough to wake anyone in rooms near by) "We've been through so much together, and I even kissed you at that carnival thingy! I don't know why, I guess I must be an idiot myself, but I thought now that we don't have to die young we might have a possibility of being together." Chrno sat dumbstruck. It was true that God, (through the fallen angel formerly known as Father Remington's persuasion) had granted them both release from the contract in reward for their valiant efforts on His behalf. But Chrno and Rosette almost immediately went to work rounding up all the nut-jobs that were still preaching the end times and the entire Order had lent a hand in restoring the buildings and homes that were destroyed; Chrno didn't even stop to think of what they might consider doing with their lives afterward. It had only been recently that they even HAD lives to think about. They had just finished all of their work restoring the towns that had been damaged, and continued their normal work as exorcists. It had taken almost 3 years to get things back to normal. Rosette was now a young woman, and Joshua a young man. Joshua was attending a university and living with Ex-Father Remington somewhere up north. He didn't remember anything about his life prior to waking up in the Order's infirmary, and Rosette thought it best to keep it that way. He didn't know that Rosette was his sister, but Remington sent her monthly letters telling her about Joshua and how he was doing. With all that had happened Chrno didn't think it was appropriate to think about taking anything more away from Rosette than he already had, especially the opportunity of a normal life with a normal 'human' man. Admittedly, he 'had' noticed the beautiful young woman she had grown up to be, and spent many an afternoon watching her as she fulfilled menial tasks like scrubbing the floors or learning the piano, and had his own shameful fantasies about the two of them. But never had he thought of bringing any feelings he had for her out in the open because he didn't want to cause her any problems. _

_ "Rosette, I" "Just shut up!" she cut him off. He looked up to see her hands down at her sides balled into fists and her bangs again covering her eyes. "I don't want to hear it Chrno! Whatever your excuse is, you can keep it!" she bent down, her hands on her hips and got a few inches from his face. "You probably still think I'm a kid, is that it? Or you're still in love with little miss Mary, huh? Well I get it, okay? She was great, she was noble and sweet and lady-like and everything you wanted, but nothing like me!" She backed up and put and arm over her eyes as the tears threatened to come again. "Well that's fine and all, but she's __**DEAD**__ Chrno!" she sobbed and began to choke on her words. "She's dead and you're alive! And I'm alive, and I want to be with you!" she suddenly sank to her knees. Chrno reached out to her and she batted his hand away halfheartedly. "I know I never met her and will never know exactly how you feel about her, but I do know this: she could never have loved you the way I love you! No one can!" her voice broke as the tears fell freely down her face and trickled off of her chin. "No one can!" she choked out before the sobs claimed her whole being._

_ Chrno was surprised and broken at his comrade's words. He had always known that Rosette had affections for him stronger than that of a mere friend, but never had he allowed himself to think that she was __**in love**__ with him. He shimmied down into the floor beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "Rosette." he began, and he felt her flinch at the sound of his voice. Did she really think that he was going to reject her? It was true that he did have feelings for Mary Magdalene, but he loved _

_Rosette more than he had ever loved anyone. He squeezed her tighter. "Rosette,.." he sighed. "I love you. I do. I was just too afraid to say anything because I didn't want to make your life complicated now that you have the chance at a normal one. I guess I always assumed you would marry a human and have children, or just become a full-fledged Sister and live here at the Order and watch over Joshua. I never really allowed myself to think about ever having a chance with you." he felt her shift a little, he only hoped in relief, and he continued. "Rosette, I think I've loved you since the first day we met. I just never thought a being like me, a demon, could ever be worthy of your affections."_

_ He felt Rosette's body shift so that she was looking directly in his eyes. Her expression looked like that of one who had heard something impossible. Her voice was squeaky from her crying, and the fact that she was so nervous. "Chrno? You love me?" she blinked, unbelieving "You do? Really?"_

_ Chrno didn't see how it was so hard to believe. He was having a hard time believing everything else that was taking place. The fact that she loved him. "Of course I do Rosette. You mean everything to me." He said as he helped her back on to the bed and sat beside her. Rosette started blushing, and wiped away all of her stray tears. "Oh. He-he-he.." she laughed nervously, tucking a few stray hairs behind her ear and looking up at him sheepishly. "I just assumed you hadn't made a pass at me in all these years because I wasn't attractive or something like that." Chrno's mouth fell open. "Crimany Rosette. You can't believe that, can you? You have to know you're gorgeous." Rosette grinned mischievously, and Chrno automatically regretted his words. "Oooooh." Rosette chuckled. "I'm gorgeous ay?" She put hands on her hips and threw her head back in laughter. "Well I have grown quite a bit, if you know what I mean." She placed her hands on the bed in front of her and intentionally accentuated her breasts. Chrno blushed and looked away. He 'gulped' and thought 'Oh Lord what have I gotten myself into?' Rosette placed a hand on Chrno's face and looked into his eyes with a glazed look of longing. "You know Chrno," she said leaning towards him, her voice turning husky. "I've gotten more than just womanly parts. I've been having womanly desires too." Her hand rested on his leg, and she started to draw circles with her finger-tips, moving upward. "And when I have those desires, Chrno.." she was so close to him now, she was whispering and he heard (and felt) every word. Chrno started to sweat. "They're centered around you." He 'gulped' again. Why was his damned throat so dry all of a sudden? Her hand finally stopped at his upper thigh and she gave a firm squeeze, that sent all the blood in his body rushing to a certain place between his legs. "Chrno?" she whispered. He looked in her eyes (because he had had his attention on her now vehemently presented breasts and her traveling hands. "Y-y-yes?" he squeaked. And then he heard the words that he never thought would come out of Rosette's mouth. After all, not only was she a nun (technically) but she was just short of 300 years younger than him, and he was a demon and she human, and a whole other list of reasons why this situation should never happen but is. He could barely rap his mind around it when he finally heard her say: "Chrno, my darling." she blushed as she cupped his cheek and gave him the most captivating look of desire he had ever seen. She breathed, "Make love to me."_


End file.
